Strange Love
by Serena Fallen
Summary: Naruko Uzumaki life is crap until she slowly starts to fall in love with Kiba Inuzuka. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Naruko can you go out and grab some berries," asked Grandma.

"Yes Grandma," I said running out the door my basket in hand.

My name is Naruko Uzumaki. Yeah I know a lot of you or rather all of you didn`t know Naruto had a sister. Well neither does he. I was born a short 3 minutes after Naruto. Grandma told me that Naruto was cursed and they were making him stronger before he could see me.

Grandma couldn`t and wouldn`t tell me why but as I see it I`ll meet him one day. So here I was, living in a small cabin in the forest not far from Konoha, but not allowed to go see it.

I was gone for maybe 3 hours picking a basketful of berries for Grandma. I walked back to the house slowly enjoying the nature around me. I opened the door to the house and said, "Grandma I got-"

I stopped short. Grandma was on the ground with a knife to her neck. A guy with white hair and glasses was holding the knife while another guy with a white-white face and long black hair said, "Enough Kabuto. Kill her since we have what we need."

"No Naruko RUN," Grandma screamed before he cut her throat.

"No Grandma."

But Kabuto has me and pinned me to the wall, "My, my what a nice price you`ll fetch."

I felt tears well up in my eyes but I kicked him making him release me and ran toward Konoha. I ran for a while before I made it to a cliff. Underneath was all of Konoha. To my left, jumping from rooftop to rooftop was a boy and a dog. I heard Kabuto run up but stop when he saw where I stood. He looked at me calculating eyes, "You wouldn`t."

So I stepped back. I fell and fell. The boy I saw earlier looked up at me and yelled something to the dog. I closed my eyes but suddenly I wasn`t falling anymore. I opened my eyes to see the boy from earlier fighting off Kabuto. I felt something soft under me and looked straight into the face of a dog. He was looking at me and gave a slight whimper. I had landed on his back in a sitting/laying position. I grabbed handfuls of his fur and buried my face in the back of his neck.

I flinched when a hand touched my arm and looked up to see the boy from earlier. He looked concerned as he asked, "Are you ok?"

His hand went under my elbow and my hands tightened in the dog`s fur. Suddenly the dog snapped out and bit him. He looked shocked as he looked at the dog, his dog, "Akamaru what`s wrong buddy?"

He looked from the dog to me and then back to the dog, I layed down against the dog, Akamaru, and felt him take off. We stopped on a small rooftop after 20 minutes. Akamaru layed down and motioned for me to do the same. I curled up using Akamaru`s side as a pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke to the sound of Akamaru growling. I sat up to see 5 people surrounding us. I recognized the boy from earlier and another who looked just like me. The boy from earlier said, "See! Akamaru`s protecting her."

A girl with pink hair and green eyes walked up to me and sat cross legged about a foot and a half from me. The gesture seemed oddly comforting as she asked, "What`s your name?"

I glanced around and said, "Naruko Uzumaki. Ummm what`s yours?"

She smiled which helped me relax. With an amused look she said, "My name is Skura Haruna. This," she said pointing to the blonde, "is Naruto Uzumaki and this," she said pointing to the boy from earlier, "is Kiba Inuzuka who`s partner your holding onto."

I looked at Akamaru and said, "He makes me feel safe. He doesn`t want me hurt."

Kiba sucked in his breath and asked, "Can you understand Akamaru?"

My defenses went back up and I curled up to Akamaru who started to growl again. Sakura gave him a look and calmly turned back to me. "Naruko can you understand Akamaru?"

I nodded. Naruto sat down beside Sakura and asked, "May I ask you something Naruko?" I looked him over but nothing about him made me feel scared so I nodded. He smiled and asked, " Where did you live?"

I caught the past tense tone in his voice but pointed to my right back at the big mountain. Naruto glanced at another guy and he nodded and left. Sakura asked, "Naruko what happened? Why are you so scared?"

I hesitated but I decided it`s best to tell them. "My Grandma was attacked when I went out to pick berries. They killed her and then went to hurt me."

I could feel the tears coming but this time I didn`t put my defenses up. I released Akamaru so I could bring my knees to my chest and wrap my arms around them. Sakura came closer and hugged me trying to soothe me.

Naruto asked, "Naruko can you explain to who attacked you?"

Sakura said, "Naruto let her-"

"I`m ok." I said wiping the tears away and starting to hiccup. "There was a guy with white hair in a short ponytail and glasses who`s called Kabuto and the other guy had a really white face and long black hair."

The atmosphere suddenly got tense. Sakura patted my hand and said, "It`s good you got away."


	3. Chapter 3

They sat and talked for a while. Sakura had introduced the last person to me and his name was Rock Lee. While Kiba, Naruto, and Sakura talked Lee sat beside me with his feet together in that stretch technique called the "Butterfly."

He smiled at me and I scooted away his uber happiness kinda creepy. That didn`t affect him one bit. Feeling the need to sleep I relaxed against Akamaru. Sakura came up to me and said, "Naruko we decided it might be easiest if you stay with me."

She reached for me but Akamaru snapped at her. She instantly pulled her hand back. Kiba threw his hands in the air and said, "What`ld I tell you. Akamaru is not going to let her go."

Sakura got mad and said, "Then you take her dog breath."

Naruto stepped in between them and said, "Guys atop. All you`re going to accomplish is to scare Naruko." He walked up to me and asked. "Would you mind staying at Kiba`s tonight? So you`ll be with Akamaru."

I shook my head. Kiba walked up to Akamaru and me as the other 3 left. He knelt down between where I lay and where Akamaru`s head is. Looking at Akamaru he lightly said, "Akamaru I`m not going to hurt her. You trust me so now let try and earn her trust." Akamaru licked Kiba and he laughed. Next he turned to me and said, "Naruko in order for Akamaru to let me within 2 inches of you he needs to feel that you trust me. I won`t hurt you."

Looking in his deep brown eyes I saw that he was scared and concerned. Why not trust him? He hasn`t hurt me, he actually helped me. "Kiba I-I`m sorry that Akamaru hurt you. I was scared."

He nodded and said, "I know. I don`t blame him or you. He followed his instincts to protect someone who`s hurt and scared. I blame myself for not seeing it coming."

He held out his hand and I took it. He picked me up bridal style and said, "Come on Akamaru. Let`s get her to a nice warm bed."

Akamaru barked and we were off. We got to Kiba`s house pretty fast considering he`s a ninja. He opened the door still carrying me. He closed the door with his foot and set me down on my feet. "Would you like something to eat or drink?"

I shook my head so he led me to a small room. I knew from first glance that it was Kiba`s. The poster`s of half naked girls on the walls and clothes everywhere. He went to a dresser to get clothes and I sat on his bed. I picked up a magazine and went to flip it open but Kiba took it from me and blushing said, "Here`s some clothes. If you want a change of underwear all I got is boxers."

I nodded and he handed me a pair feeling more embarrassed. He went to the door and said, "Come on Akamaru let`s give her some privacy."

Akamaru left whimpering. When the door was closed I took off my long sweater and bra and put on his black t-shirt. I traded my tight shorts and underwear for a pair of loose fit boxers. Kiba knocked on the door just as I pulled my hair out of the shirt.

I said, "Come in."

Kiba opened the door and turned bright red when he saw me in his clothes. He glanced over at my clothes folded neatly, undergarments hidden, on his table. He glanced back at me and nervously said, "You can have the bed and I`ll sleep on the couch if you want."

I nodded and he tucked me into bed. He had Akamaru settle into the small room to keep me safe, and because Akamaru wouldn`t leave me. But before he left, "Kiba." He turned to me and I said, "C-can you stay with me until I fall asleep. I…..I'm scared."

He blinked twice and said, "Akamaru`s with you. You`ll be safe." He watched as my face dropped. Akamaru could protect me but what if they came back. Akamaru wouldn`t be able to fight both of them.

Kiba`s hand suddenly slid into mine as he sat in a chair beside the bed. I looked up at him and he smiled down at me and said, "You`ll be ok here Naruko."

I smiled and pulled his hand closer to me as my eyelids got heavy.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke slowly the next morning. I sat up and realized that I wasn`t home. I looked around after I realized where I was looking for Kiba and Akamaru. When I didn`t find them I glanced over at where Kiba sat last night and saw a fresh pair of clothes. I changed into the pink t-shirt and red skirt. I put my shorts on underneath and then my shoes and left Kiba`s room. I entered a living room area to see Kiba, Sakura and Naruto.

Akamaru greeted me by barking and I patted his head. Naruto stood and said, "Naruko, you're my sister and since I`m the hokage I think it`ld be safest if you lived with me."

Kiba looked pissed and Sakura looked happy. I stepped back which caused Akamaru to go on alert. Naruto sighed and said, "Naruko I can`t say that you`ll be 100% safe here but at the Hokage`s office you`ll be safe. I promise."

Just then someone opened the door. We all turned to see a woman with the same red marks on her cheeks as Kiba enter the house followed by 4 dogs. She looked at the 4 of us then at the defensive Akamaru in front of me. She glanced back at Kiba and said, "Damn Kiba! What the HELL did you get yourself into this time?"

Her tone and the face Kiba made, being offended by what she said made me smile. Akamaru sat down in front of me a little relaxed. Kiba looked at me and said, "I say we let her warm up to you and Konoha for a while. After that we`ll see how she feels."

Naruto threw a sideways glance at Kiba and said, "I hope you`re not falling for her."

Kiba blushed and Sakura stood saying, "Falling for the Hokage`s new found twin sister would be dangerous for you Kiba."

Kiba nodded and Naruto turned to me, "Naruko come visit when you can so we can get to know each other. I`ll give Sakura some money to go clothes shopping with you." He turned back to Kiba and said, "If you hurt her I will make your life hell."

After that Sakura and Naruto left. I still stood just inside the living room. Kiba looked at his mom who said, "Explain NOW!"

He ushered me to the couch to sit beside him while he told her about last night. When he was done explaining she looked thoughtful and said, "WOW." She looked at me then Kiba and said, "She`s pretty so I understand why you like her."

"What?" Kiba asked blushing maroon.

She shrugged and left mumbling the she was tired. Kiba and me sat on the couch quietly until my tummy growled. I blushed but Kiba smiled and said, "I forgot you haven`t eaten. Hmmmm…..Come on. I k now the perfect spot."

Kiba grabbed my hand and we left the house with Akamaru in tow. Kiba held my hand and we walked through town. All the people made me scared and I had to work to stay calm. Kiba noticed and squeezed my hand. I looked up at him scared so he rubbed my head making me pout.

There were tons of people and even more stores. One store caught my eye. It had a picture of a girl in a cute cat costume in the window. I let go of Kiba`s hand and walked up to it. He quickly noticed and went to lead me away but some women dressed in strange clothes came out.

One woman said, "Come here little lady. We`ll show you how to please your man."

The other woman ran her finger under Kiba`s chin and said, "Or if you want it better we can do it for you."

The first woman came closer to me and said, "We`ll teach you all the techniques of pleasing his second head."

Kiba pulled me to his chest and said, "No thanks."

He went to lead me away but the first woman said, "What scared she might not like your small penis? She is a little naïve and innocent."

Kiba covered my ears until we were a good 20feet away from the shop. He looked at me concerned and I looked thoughtful. He asked, "Naruko are you ok?"

Glancing at him I blushed and said, "I didn`t know what those ladies meant. Please? Please who?"

He sighed and said, "it`s nothing you need to worry about Naruko."

And on we went. Kiba finally led me into a tiny shop where a delicious smell was coming from. The old man behind the counter smiled at us. He looked at me so Kiba said, "This is Naruko. Naruto`s new found twin sister."

His eyes got wide as he said 'sister'.

Kiba nodded and again explained last night. After that he ordered. When our food came I asked, "What does to please someone mean?"

The old man turned pink as did Kiba. Kiba said, "We passed by Kelly`s and 2 women came out to advertise."

The old man nodded understanding. He turned back to me and said, "It means to make someone happy."

I thought about it. I turned to Kiba and asked, "Do I please you Kiba?"

He swallowed his ramen and turned dark maroon. The old man behind the counter laughed but I wanted an answer. Kiba fiddled with his food as he said, "Yes Naruko, you make me happy but let`s not use that wording."

"Why not?"

Kiba looked at me pleadingly and just as he was about to say something Naruto walked in. One look at maroon Kiba and the old man still laughing at the counter he asked, "What`s going on?"

"I asked Kiba if I please him."

"KIBA!"

Kiba said, "We passed Kelly`s on the way here and 2 women came out advertising. I wouldn`t tell her what it meant but old mean did. He told her it means to make someone happy."

Naruto started laughing as Kiba turned even darker red. Frustrated I turned back to my bowl of ramen ignoring all 3 of them. When I was done I decided to sit outside with Akamaru. He whined for me to pet him so I rubbed behind his ears until Kiba came out. Still upset I asked, "What`s next?"

He raised an eyebrow and said, "Sakura`s taking you clothes shopping."

He led me to Sakura`s apartment. Sakura opened the door shortly after we rang the doorbell. She grabbed her money pouch and came out. She was telling Kiba that it might be akward if he came along. He argued with her until I came up.

He looked at me and pleadingly said, "Naruko please tell Sakura you want me to come with you."

I took a deep breath preparing to break his heart and hurt his feelings, "Kiba we`re fine. Besides we`re going girl clothes shopping. It would be uncomfortable for you."

He looked hurt as he walked away. When he was out of ear shot Sakura said, "It`s not safe how attached he`s getting."

"Why?"

She looked down toward me and said, "Naruko he`s never loved anyone before and if you can`t , you know, return those feelings then he`ll get really hurt."

We left after that. We bought enough clothes for a week and went back to Kiba`s. Before we entered I asked, "Sakura can you tell me the true meaning behind 'pleasing someone'."

She blushed, leaned forward, and whispered in my ear, "It means in a sexual way."

My face reddend and I said, "oh."

She nodded and knocked on the door. Kiba answered still looking upset. We brought in my stuff then she left. Kiba helped me take it into his room where I organized it in a bag. The bag had 2 pockets on the inside top part for underwear. Another 2 pockets on the far sides for socks. The inside was split in 3 sections, bras, tops, and bottoms. Once done with that, I decided to apologize to Kiba.

He sat on the couch with his head back staring at the ceiling. I cleared my throat and asked, "Are you still mad at me?"

He didn`t look at me but said, "Why would I be mad at you?"

I was fidgeting and playing with my fingers now as I said, "Cause I didn`t let you go shopping with Sakura and me."

He sighed but looked at me. The look in his eyes made my insides ache. "Naruko I was upset, hurt but not mad. I just, well…I feel a need to protect you.

I nodded but said, "It still would`ve been awkward to try on clothes while you`re there."


	5. Author's Note

*Hey guys I need some major help here. A lot of you like this story so I want you guys to give me some ideas on where it should go from here. I'm only going to continue this story and one of my other ones. I'm also going to try writing some other fanfictions I had in mind so please check them out too. Well thank you for all the support and let me know where you think this story should go.*


End file.
